Weapons
Katana/Nobitsura Kage Chapter Obtained: Beginning of game Description: The elegant weapon of the samurai is simply the best sword ever devised. Zilla Industries combines tradition with technology, fitting laser-whetted folded steel to a strong, yet lightweight carbon fiber handle for unparalleled ease, whether cutting metal or bone. Upgrades: Leather Tsuka: The energies emitted by this leather wrapping fill any blade with mystical power, increasing damage by 20%. Ancient Tsuba: upgrade perks here Upgrade 3: Please Note that the katana upgrades can only be obtained through boss fights. Tosainu Type 13 Revolver Chapter Obtained: Chapter 1 Description: Named after Japan's largest dog beed, the Tosainu Type 13 is one of the most powerful and reliable revolvers ever made. It is the favored weapon of security advisors worldwide. Upgrades: Single Action: Hold L2 to switch to western-style rapid fire. 2200 Lightweight Cylinder: Made of extremely durable and lightweight alloys. This cylinder increase rate of fire by 20%. 1600 Extended Barrel: Longer barrel with recoil compensator. Accuracy increased by 50%. 1000 ZI-Type PDW Chapter Obtained: Chapter 2 Description: Production of the personal defence weapon had to be stopped after Zilla Industries lost a lawsuit with one of German Defence Manufacturing companies. Upgrades: Akimbo: Essentially allows Lo Wang to wield two SMGs at once. However, this does NOT double the ammunition in the clips, cutting the clip space in half for the 2nd gun. 3200 Match Grade Barrel: This barrel is fitted with smaller muzzle breach and polished bore granting 25% more damage. 1600 Laser Sight: Red dot laser sight significantly increases accuracy. 1200 Mamushi Type-14 Crossbow Chapter Obtained: Chapter 3 Description: An ancient weapon now used primarily by big game hunters and spec-ops. As deadly as the snake it is named after, the Mamushi combines accuracy with deadliness. Upgrades: Sticky Bombs: Press L2 to fire up to 3 high explosize grenades. Press R2 to detonate them at the optimal moment. 4000 High-Strain System: Hold R2 to charge and release to fire. 1400 Extended Mag: This Cylinder magazine holds 25% more bolts. Allows for longer hunts without reloading. 1800 ZICS-C Shotgun Chapter Obtained: Chapter 7 Description: Zilla Industries combat shotgun. Though cheap, reliable, and easily customizable, the civilian version lacks a clip and full automatic fire mode. Often referred to as "The Hair Dryer" due to its unusual shape. Upgrades: Firestorm: Fires all bullets loaded at once. 2,500 Quad Pack: Adds two more barrels to the shotgun giving it four barrels in total. 4,000 Double Shell Clips: 1900 Onibi Flamethrower Chapter Obtained: Chapter 9 Description: Deemed unsuitable for ethical warfare by most military authorities, the flamethrower found its niche in the corporate munitions market as a handy negotiation tool. Named after the fire spirits of legends, the Onibi belches fire like a hung-over dragon with a bad case of the mondays. Upgrades: Fire Bombs: Becomes able to launch incendiary bombs. 4,000 Extended Fuel Tank: Increases clip size by 30%. 2,400 Inferno Mix: 3200 Yari Type-24 Rocket Launcher Chapter Obtained: Chapter 10 Description: Named after the traditional Japenese Spear, it is the most devastating weapon made by Zilla Industries. The Yari Type-24's clip holds up to three high explosive missles that can be fired sequentially. Upgrades: Laser Guidance: Allows the user to manually guide missles. 3,600 Multi Launch: Allows the user to fire all three missles in a clip at once. 4,000 Heavy Warheads: Obtains rockets that have a 30% increased blast radius. Commonly referred to as "Nuke Dukems" a reference to Duke Nukem. 3200